Episode 8227 (4th October 2013)
Plot It’s tense at No.8 as Kylie, Gail and David each worry privately about what Nick remembers, tripping over themselves in a bid not to let anything slip. Leanne has to manage a large booking at the Bistro and asks David to go to the hospital and sit with Nick. He agrees, though Gail and Kylie doubt the wisdom of such an act. Michelle and Steve enjoy having the flat to themselves but their happiness is interrupted when Barry Connor arrives, complete with large bag and asking if he can stay for a couple of nights. Owen and Gary call at Pat Phelan’s house. With no one in and an open window, Owen orders Gary to break in. Barry says that Helen has gone to a spa for a few days. Deirdre overhears Eileen and Julie discussing fostering and tells them Rita used to be a foster mother. Rita agrees to talk to them about her experiences. Owen breaks into the house himself and, taking the keys to a motorbike, steals the bike in front of a just-arrived and furious Pat. Barry is surprised to see Marcus and Maria living together but he welcomes him to the family. David arrives to sit with Nick. Gail finds Kylie in tears, regretting her past actions and worried sick over what will happen. She thinks it would be best to come clean to David but Gail sharply tells her not to. Michelle pushes Barry for an answer as to why he has made a sudden visit but he proves evasive. Faye’s relieved when it seems a hot and cold blowing Grace Piper want to be friends with her again. Anna is livid to see Owen stealing a motorbike, Pat follows Owen to the Builder's Yard and Owen agrees to negotiate. Nick tells David he remembers everything… Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre Guest cast *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *Grace Piper - Ella-Grace Gregoire Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *The Kabin *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Nick’s room *Valerie Phelan’s house - Exterior and interior Notes *In relating her past fostering experiences to Julie Carp and Eileen Grimshaw, Rita Tanner mentions Sharon Gaskell, Jenny Bradley and obliquely, her father Alan. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie decides to tell David the truth about her night with Nick; Owen breaks into Phelan's house; and Michelle's dad turns up and asks if he can stay for a few nights. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,460,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2013 episodes